


Mabelton: an American Musical-A.K.A If Mabel was a fangirl

by Artemis_Da_Fox



Category: Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, High School, High School AU, OC, One Shot Collection, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, but all sort of in a liner pattern, but only because mabel needed a friend in highschool, eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Da_Fox/pseuds/Artemis_Da_Fox
Summary: Mabel Pines finds out about the Hamilton Musical and remembers her old crush on the-guy-on-the-ten-dollar-bill. Sparks fly.Takes place after the twins leave Gravity Falls and are in their first year of highschool.





	1. Mabel is a nerd.

High school wasn't as bad as Mabel originally thought. Sure, it took a while, but she was able to make friends at her new school. Sticking by Dipper all the way, of course.

Well, usually at least.

Mabel reached her neck upwards, standing on her tiptoes to see over a large clique of high schoolers to find her brother. The halls weren't usually this packed before classes in the morning. She pushed her way through the students who seemed to be forming a solid barrier with their bodies. A familiar light-haired boy stood out among them, catching her eye.

"Liam!" She practically shouted, frightening the boy as she grabbed and shook his shoulder, "Have you seen Dipper? I was with him but I think he ran off because he's suuuper weird around tall people," She gestured towards the group of highschoolers with her oversized sweater sleeves.

Having become accustomed to the freshman's interruptions over the last few months, Liam slid his headphones off and down to his neck, "He's the one with the weird hat?"

"Yes and the- Ooo what are you listening to?" Mabel reached forward and pressed her ear to one earpiece of the headphones. 

Liam backed up, pushing Mabel away, "Its not any of your business. And you need to stop doing stuff like this,"

"Like what?"Mabel replied still grabbing at the headphones even with Liam's palm firmly planted against her forehead keeping her back.

"Uh... Nevermind," Liam pulled Mabel around the corner, "Here," He pulled off his headphones and in one fluid motion placed them over Mabel's ears.

'Oceans rise, empires faalllll, we have seen each other through it all.' Mabel put her hands over the earphones and whispered, "What are these beautiful sounds?"

"Its the Hamilton soundtrack. It's about Alexander Hamilton. You know, the guy on the ten dollar bill?"

Mabel stood as still as a board. "I have found my people."


	2. Mabel is annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh. You'll see.

Mabel jumped on her bed excitedly, "Angelica, Eliiiiiiiisa," She put a hand on her hip and struck a pose, "Annnd Mabel!" 

She jumped once more and landed in her bed in a sitting position. "The Schuyler sisters..." Her IPod continued to play when a knock came from her door. She got up and flung open the door. 

"Heyyyyyy Dipper!" She said enthusiastically.

"Mabel, you need to turn down the music," Dipper said tiredly. He seemed mildly pissed and thoroughly annoyed, "Or at least stop jumping on your bed. You're making too much noise."

Mabel gestured to where the music was coming from, the sleeve of her sweater flopping around like a wobbly, tentacle extension of her arm, "But they're looking for a mind at work! They meet Alexander soon and Angelica-"

Dipper cuts her off. "Headphones were invented for a reason. Use them," He rubs his face with his hands.

"Fiiiiiine, Dipper!" She pauses her music, "Happy?"

"Yes, actually," Dipper walks back to his room. 

Mabel shuts the door and turns to a pig plushie on her bed, "Brothers, am I right?"

\--------------------------

"Mother, father," Mabel nodded at each of them in turn, "there is something important I must show you," 

Mabel had stopped her parents in the kitchen one day and insisted upon them gathering at the table for an 'emergency family meeting'. Her parents were both worried about the situation, especially since she was acting unnaturally serious. 

Mabel turned around so that she was facing away from her parents gathered at the table and bowed her head. "You see," she slowly slid two long metallic chains over her head, "The thing is," she yanked a loose flat-brined hat on her head backwards.

Mabel quickly twirled around, shoving a pair of dark sunglasses over her face and pressing a button on her iPod, "I'm takin' this horse by the reigns, makin' red coats redder with blood stains!" She rapped much to her parents confusion and horror. 

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make em' drop," Mabel began to violently swing her arms around in a motion vaguely resembling dancing, "And burn ‘em up and scatter the remains!"

"I'm," Mabel put her fist in the air, "Lafayette!"

"Watch me engaging ‘em, escaping ‘em, enraging ‘em, ow" She pointed finger guns at her parents while twirling. 

"I go to France for more funds," She pointed at what was apparently France but just looked like a fruit bowl to her parents, "I come back with more guns." She snatched her hand back into a fist and pulled it down through the air. 

Mabel bowed to her parents while pressing pause on the song, "Thank you for your time," she said, walking quietly away.

Mabel's father looked at Mabel's mother, "I blame your side of the family for this."


End file.
